Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an imaging apparatus for capturing a group of images composed of a plurality of images and displaying them in review display form, and to a method for controlling the imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A certain type of imaging apparatus that can capture a plurality of images with a single shooting instruction in continuous shooting or bracket shooting, and then display the plurality of captured images in review display form, is known.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-145002 discusses a technique for displaying, after continuous shooting or automatic bracket shooting, images in a review display form in which two images (the first and the last images) out of a plurality of captured images are automatically displayed in succession. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-145002 further discusses a technique for automatically displaying, after continuous shooting or automatic bracket shooting, a plurality of captured images in multi-display form, and then displaying them in a review display form in which any one image is enlarged and displayed full-screen.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-124826 discusses the following techniques for displaying a plurality of captured images in a review display form after continuous shooting or automatic bracket shooting.                Display the plurality of captured images with the through image side by side.        Display the plurality of captured images side by side for each setting value.        Display in a tiling way the plurality of captured images in respectively different display sizes at random positions.        Display the plurality of captured images in a stacked way while sequentially selecting at random the position, orientation, and display size of each image.        
However, with the above-described techniques of review display discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-145002, only the first and the last images, or any one image out of the plurality of images captured in response to a single shooting instruction are largely displayed full-screen. With the technique of review display discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-124826, the plurality of images captured in response to a single shooting instruction is not largely displayed full-screen. Accordingly, with any of the above-described techniques of review display, each of the plurality of images generated in response to a single shooting instruction cannot be largely displayed and minutely checked in the review display. Therefore, even in a case where a variety of images are captured in response to a single shooting instruction, recognizing differences between images is difficult.
The techniques discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-145002 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-124826 take into consideration only group image display suitable for review display immediately after shooting. In other words, there has been proposed no technique of group image display suitable for each of review display immediately after shooting and reproduction mode display.